Dramat w balonie
__NOEDITSECTION__ }} W miesiącu wrześniu r. 185. przybyłem do Frankfurtu nad Menem. Podróż moja po głównych miastach Niemiec odznaczała się szeregiem świetnych wycieczek balonowych, w których dotąd nie towarzyszył mi żaden mieszkaniec Związku. Ponętne doświadczenia robione w Paryżu przez pp. Green, Eugeniusza Godard i Poitevin nie pobudziły jeszcze ciężkich synów Germanii do puszczenia się w powietrzne szlaki. Tymrazem, gdy tylko wieść o projekcie podróży balonowéj rozeszła się po Frankfurcie, zgłosiły się trzy osoby ze znakomitszych rodzin miasta, prosząc o pozwolenie uczestniczenia mi w podróży. Za dwa dni mieliśmy popłynąć w powietrze z placu Komedyi. Zająłem się więc natychmiast przygotowaniem wszystkiego. Balon był zrobiony z jedwabiu przysposobionego na sposób gutaperki, materyi nie podlegającéj działaniu kwasów i gazu, a bezwzględnie nieprzenikliwéj; jego objętość — trzy tysiące metrów sześciennych — dozwalała mu wzbić się do największych wysokości. Dzień wyjazdu przypadł właśnie podczas wielkich kontraktów wrześniowych, ściągających do Frankfurtu ludność z różnych okolic. Dostarczono mi na bardzo dogodnych warunkach gazu oświetlającego w wybornym gatunku i posiadającego wielką siłę wzlotu; około jedenastéj z rana balon był napełniony, lecz tylko w trzech czwartych częściach; przezorność to niezbędna, gdyż w miarę jak się balon wznosi, zmniejsza się ciśnienie powietrza, a gaz więziony w balonie nabierając większéj prężystości, zdolny jest rozerwać balonową powłokę. Mieliśmy wyruszyć w południe. Wspaniały był to dla mnie widok, gdy rzuciłem okiem na tę ciżbę ludu niecierpliwie cisnącego się dokoła baryery, zalewającego cały plac, tłoczącego się w sąsiednich ulicach, i w oknach wszystkich domów, począwszy od parterowych mieszkań aż do szczytów kominowych. Żar nieznośny spływał z nieba, na którém ani jedna nie zawisła chmurka. Wszystko było gotowe, mogliśmy odjeżdżać. Między osobami cisnącemi się dokoła ogrodzenia dostrzegłem młodego człowieka o bladéj twarzy i ruchliwych rysach. Jego widok uderzył mię. Był on niezmordowanym widzem moich podróży, spotykałem go już w kilku miastach niemieckich. Z niespokojnym wyrazem twarzy przyglądał się chciwym wzrokiem balonowéj maszynie, zawieszonéj nieruchomie na kilka stóp nad ziemią i stał milczący obok swych gwarliwych sąsiadów. Południe wybiło. Nadeszła chwila wyjazdu. Moi towarzysze podróży nie pokazywali się. Posłałem do mieszkania każdego z nich i dowiedziałem się ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu, że jeden wyjechał do Hamburga, drugi do Wiednia, a trzeci do Londynu. Zbrakło im serca w chwili, gdy mieli przedsięwziąść jednę z tych podróży, które dzięki zręczności dzisiejszych aeronautów, nie przedstawiają już wielkich niebezpieczeństw. Ponieważ ci towarzysze należeli w pewnéj części do programu widowiska, przeto mieli powód lękania się, że ich zmuszą do dotrzymania zobowiązania; drapnęli więc w chwili, gdy kurtyna miała się podnieść. Widzowie zawiedzeni, okazywali niezadowolenie. Nie wahałem się wyruszyć sam jeden. Aby przywrócić równowagę między wagą balonu a ciężarem, który miał być uniesiony, zastąpiłem mych towarzyszy nowemi workami piasku i wsiadłem do łodzi. Dwunastu ludzi wstrzymujących balon linami, popuścili trochę sznury, balon wzniósł się na kilka stóp nad ziemię. — Czy wszystko gotowe? zawołałem. Ostatni rzut oka objaśnił mię, że mogę odjeżdżać. — Baczność! Pośród ciżby zauważyłem jakieś poruszenie, zdawało mi się, że przełamano zaporę. — Puszczajcie! Balon wznosił się zwolna, jednak uczułem wstrząśnienie, które mię rzuciło na dno łódki. Gdy się podniosłem, znalazłem się oko w oko z nowym towarzyszem podróży, — był to ów blady młody człowiek. — Panie, mam zaszczyt go pozdrowić! wyrzekł z największą flegmą. — Co pan tu robisz? — To samo co i pan — jadę do góry! Ta pewność siebie onieśmieliła mię chwilowo; nie zdobyłem się na odpowiedź. Przyglądałem się intruzowi, lecz ten nie zdawał się zwracać wcale uwagi na moje zdziwienie. — Mój ciężar psuje niezawodnie równowagę? — rzekł, pan pozwolisz... I nie czekając mego pozwolenia ulżył balonowi, wyrzucając dwa worki. — Panie, rzekłem wówczas z gniewem, przyszedłeś pan... dobrze!.. zostaniesz pan... dobrze!.. lecz kierowanie balonu do mnie wyłącznie należy. — Panie, odrzekł, w pańskiéj gościnności poznaję Francuza. Jesteś moim rodakiem. — Ściskam więc w myśli twą rękę. Używaj praw gospodarza balonowego i działaj podług własnego upodobania. Będę czekał dopóki nie ukończysz... — Aby?... — Aby pogadać z panem. Rtęć w barometrze opadła na dwadzieścia sześć cali, znajdowaliśmy się mniéj więcéj na sześćset metrów wysokości po nad miastem; nic nie zdradzało poziomego poruszenia balonu, gdyż cała massa powietrza otaczająca go, wraz z nim się poruszała. Wszystkie przedmioty, kąpały się w posępnym żarze, a zarysy stawały się niewyraźnemi. Badałem znowu mego towarzysza. Był to człowiek trzydziestu lat wieku, skromnie ubrany, ostre kontury jego twarzy zdradzały niepohamowaną energią. Oddany w zupełności niezwykłemu wrażeniu, jakiém go przejmowało nasze wznoszenie się wśród ciszy grobowéj, stał nieporuszony, starając się odróżniać przedmioty zlewające się w jedne niewyraźną całość. — Fatalna mgła! zawołał po upływie kilku minut. Nic mu nie odpowiedziałem. — Ah! pan nie jesteś mi rad! zaczął znowu. Ba, nie mogąc opłacić podróży, musiałem użyć podstępu. — Nie tłumacz się pan — teraz przecież wysiąść panu nie każę. — Zapewne pan wiesz, że zupełnie podobny wypadek przytrafił się hrabiom Laurencin i Dampierre, którzy puszczali się w Lionie 15 stycznia 1784 r. Młody kupczyk, nazwiskiem Fontaine, przeskoczył galeryą, nie zważając, że mógł przewrócić łódkę... I pojechał balonem, a przecież nikt nie umarł z tego powodu. — Gdy powrócimy na ziemię, rozmówimy się; odpowiedziałem, zastanowiwszy się przelotnie nad lekceważącym, a nawet zuchwałym tonem, z jakim do mnie przemawiał. — O! nie myślmy o powrocie! — Prędzéj on nastąpi niż się pan spodziewasz. — Powracać! zawołał zdziwiony... powracać. Najprzód, pędźmy w górę. I zanim zdołałem przeszkodzić, wyrzucił dwa worki piasku. — Panie! zawołałem w uniesieniu. — O, znam pańską zręczność; odrzekł z powagą nieznajomy; pańskie śmiałe podróże niemało zyskały rozgłosu. Lecz i ja oddawałem się długim studyom nad sztuka żeglugi powietrznéj. Nawet mi to mózg naruszyło! dorzucił smutnie, pogrążając się w niemém rozmyślaniu. Ulżony balon wzniósł się znowu i zawisł nieruchomie. Nieznajomy spojrzał na barometr i rzekł: — Otóż wznieśliśmy się na ośmset metrów! ludzie wydają się ztąd jak owady, patrz pan! sądzę, że z takiéj to wysokości trzeba na nich zawsze spoglądać, aby mieć zdrowe wyobrażenie o ich wielkościach. Plac Komedyi zamienił się w jedno olbrzymie mrowisko. Spojrzyj pan na te tłumy cisnące się wzdłuż brzegów, ledwie je rozróżnisz. Men wygląda ztąd jak biaława taśma ciągnąca się przez miasto, a ten most wspaniały czerni się jak nitka, przeciągnięta z jednego brzegu na drugi. Atmosfera oziębiała się stopniowo. — Nie ma rzeczy któréjbym dla ciebie nie uczynił, drogi mój gospodarzu, mówił daléj do mnie. Jeżeli panu zimno, zdejmę dla ciebie swoje suknie. — Dziękuję! odpowiedziałem, siląc się na obojętność. — Ba! Konieczność jest nieubłaganą. — Podaj mi pan rękę, wszak jestem twoim rodakiem, skorzystasz pan wiele z mego towarzystwa, a rozmowa ze mną wynagrodzi panu nudy, na jakie go naraziłem. Usiadłem nic nie odpowiedziawszy, na przeciwnéj stronie łódki. Młody człowiek wyciągnął ze swéj teki spory zeszyt. Była to praca traktująca o żegludze powietrznéj. — Posiadam, rzekł, bardzo ciekawy zbiór rysunków i karykatur odnoszących się do naszych passyj balonowych. Jakżeż podziwiano i wyszydzano zarazem ten cenny wynalazek. Na szczęście nie jesteśmy już w epoce, w któréj Mongolfierowie starali się za pomocą pary wodnej wytworzyć sztuczne chmary, i wyrobić gaz mający posiadać własności elektryczne, przez spalenie mokrej słomy i lnu tartego. — Czy chciałbyś pan zmniejszać zasługę wynalazców? odrzekłem, gdyż przyjąłem już udział w roli, jaką miałem odegrać w téj przygodzie. — Eh! mój panie! Któż ich pozbawi chwały. Trzeba było niezmiernej odwagi, aby uczepiwszy się bańki napełnionéj tylko ogrzaném powietrzem powędrować w obłoki. Lecz pytam się pana, czy żegluga powietrzna tak bardzo postąpiła od czasu podróży Blancharda, to jest blizko od wieku? Spojrzyj pan! To mówiąc nieznajomy, wyjął rysunek ze swego zbioru. — Oto widzisz pan, rzekł do mnie, rycinę przedstawiającą pierwszą podróż powietrzną pana Pilâtre des Eosiers i markiza d'Arlandes, przedsięwziętą w cztéry miesiące po wynalezieniu balonów. Ludwik XVI nie chciał zrazu zezwolić na tę awanturę, przeznaczono więc dwóch na śmierć skazanych zbrodniarzy, aby piérwsi puścili się na niechybną śmierć w obłokach. Pilâtre des Rosiers oburzony, że zbrodniarzy chcą okryć nieśmiertelną sławą, za pomocą intryg dworskich otrzymał nareszcie pozwolenie na podróż w balonie. Wówczas jeszcze nie istniała łódka, tak ułatwiająca kierowanie balonem; zastępowała ją okrągła galeryą ciągnąca się dokoła dolnéj części statku. Dwaj aeronauci musieli więc stać nieporuszeni, każdy na przeciwnym końcu galeryi, gdyż zmoczona słonia, która ją zapełniała, tamowała wszelkie poruszenie. Naczynie z żarzącemi węglami było zawieszone u dołu; gdy podróżnicy zamierzali wznieść się rzucali słomę na żar, narażając oczywiście balon na spalenie. Nieustraszeni żeglarze wyruszyli 21 listopada 1783 r, z ogrodu de la Muette, oddanego im w tym celu przez Delfina. Balon wzniósł się majestatycznie, przeleciał po nad wyspą Łabędzi, minął Sekwanę koło rogatek de la Conference i skierował się ku kościołowi inwalidów; przeleciawszy nad szkołą wojskową, zbliżał się do Saint-Sulpice. Wtedy aeronauci podniecili ogień i minąwszy bulwary spuścili się za rogatkami Piekeł. Dotknąwszy ziemi balon opadł i pogrzebał na chwilę w swych fałdach pana Pilâtre des Rosiers. — Zła wróżba! wykrzyknąłem, zainteresowany szczegółami . — Wróżba katastrofy, którą nieco późniéj zapłacił życiem nieszczęśliwy śmiałek! odpowiedział nieznajomy głosem jakoś smutnym. A pan nie doznałeś nigdy podobnego wypadku? — Nigdy. — Tak, nieszczęścia nie zawsze poprzedza zła wróżba! dorzucił mój towarzysz — i umilkł. Tymczasem prąd powietrzny posuwał nas ku południowi — Frankfurt już był za nami. — Zdaje się, że będziemy mieć burzę — rzekł młody człowiek. — Przed nią powrócimy na ziemię; odrzekłem. — Czyż nie lepiej wznieść się wyżéj, — przez to burzy unikniemy. I znowu dwa nowe worki podążyły za poprzedniemi. Balon wzniósł się raptownie i zatrzymał dopiéro na wysokości tysiąca dwustu metrów. Dotkliwe zimno dało się uczuć; promienie słońca padając na wierzch balonu rozszerzały gaz wewnątrz zawarty. — Nie lękaj się pan niczego, rzekł do mnie nieznajomy. Mamy trzy tysiące pięćset sążni powietrza przydatnego do oddychania. A zresztą nie troszcz się o siebie ani o mnie — wiem doskonale co robię. Chciałem się podnieść, lecz żelazna ręka przykuła mię do ławki. — Kto pan jesteś? zawołałem. — Kto jestem? cóż to pana obchodzić może? — Pańskie nazwisko?! — Nazwisko...? No, nazywam się Herostrat albo Ampedokles — do woli pana. Odpowiedź ta nie mogła mię uspokoić. Nieznajomy mówił wszystko z zimną krwią. — Przyznasz pan, ciągnął daléj, że od czasu fizyka Charles'a nic nie wymyślono nowego. W cztéry miesiące po wynalezieniu balonów, zręczny ten człowiek wymyślił wentyl, który pozwala wypuszczać gaz gdy balon jest przepełnionym lub gdy chcemy się spuszczać; łódkę ułatwiającą kierowanie statku powietrznego; siatkę otaczającą powłokę balonu i rozdzielającą unoszony ciężar na całą jego powierzchnię; balast, dozwalający wznieść się do zamierzonéj wysokości i obrać miejsce wylądowania na ziemi; powłokę kauczukową nadającą jedwabnej tkaninie nieprzenikliwość; barometr, oznaczający wysokość osiągniętą. Charles używał nakoniec wodoru do napełnienia balonu, czternaście razy lżejszego od powietrza, wskutek czego mógł dosięgnąć najwyższych warstw atmosferycznych, nie narażając się na wybuch. Piérwszego grudnia 1783 r. trzysta tysięcy widzów zbiło się dokoła pałacu Tuileryjskiego. Gdy Charles się wznosił, żołnierze prezentowali broń. Przeleciał w powietrzu przestrzeń 9-ciu mil, kierując swym balonem z nadzwyczajną zręcznością, któréj nie zdołali prześcignąć dzisiejsi żeglarze. Król obdarzył go sutą pensyą, gdyż w owych czasach zachęcano jeszcze do nowych wynalazków! Gwałtowne wzruszenie ogarniało nieznajomego. — Widzisz pan, mówił daléj z rosnącą gorączką, że oddałem się studyom i przyszedłem do przekonania, że już piérwsi aeronauci umieli kierować balonami. Guyton-Morveaux posługując się wiosłami i sterem zdołał w pewnym stopniu nadać przyrządowi dowolny kierunek. W ostatnich czasach zegarmistrz Julien robił w Hippodromie bardzo ciekawe doświadczenia z przyrządem zegarowym, który mu dozwalał poruszać się pod wiatr. Petin wpadł na myśl użycia w jednym szeregu cztérech balonów napełnionych wodorem, a za pomocą żagli poziomo ułożonych i zwijanych częściowo spodziewa się wynalazca wywołać wahanie równowagi przyrządu, a wskutek tego utrzymać lot ukośny. Ja panie, ja jeden odkryłem sposób kierowania balonami, a ani jedna akademia nie przyszła mi z pomocą, ani jedno miasto nie zapisało się na méj liście składkowéj, ani jeden rząd nie poparł mię! To niegodne! Nieznajomy poruszał się tak gwałtownie, że łódka doznawała silnych wstrząsnień. Zaledwie zdołałem uspokoić go nieco. Tymczasem balon napotkał silniejsze prądy i posuwaliśmy się raźniéj ku południowi na wysokości tysiąca pięciuset metrów. — Oto Darmstadt, rzekł mój towarzysz wychylając się z łódki. Czy spostrzegasz pan zamek? niewyraźnie, prawda? To nieznośne! ta duszność przed burzą zaciera kształty przedmiotów, trzeba bardzo wprawnego oka aby rozpoznać miejscowości. — Jestżeś pan pewny, że to Darmstadt? — Bez wątpienia, jesteśmy właśnie oddaleni sześć mil od Frankfurtu. — A więc już czas powracać! Zaledwie zdołałem uspokoić — Powracać! pan nie zechcesz przecież upaść na dzwonnice i kominy, rzekł nieznajomy szyderczo. — Nie, lecz w okolicach miasta... — A więc, uciekajmy od wież i kominów. To mówiąc towarzysz mój pochwycił nowe worki balastu. Rzuciłem się na niego, lecz jedną ręką powalił mię na dno łódki, a balon ulżony popłynął do dwu tysięcy metrów wysokości. — Bądź pan spokojnym, rzekł i nie zapominaj, że Biot, Gay Lussac i inni, puszczali się znacznie wyżéj w swych wycieczkach naukowych. — Panie, musimy powracać, odrzekłem próbując pozyskać go łagodnością. Wszystko zapowiada blizką burzę; byłoby wielką nierozwagą... — O, nie potrzebujemy lękać się burzy, wzniesiemy się tak wysoko, że nas nie dosięgnie! wykrzyknął mój towarzysz. Cóż wspanialszego, jak unosić się nad chmurami, grożącemi ziemi zniszczeniem. Nie jestże to tryumfem jeździć po falach powietrznych! Wszak markiza Montalembert, hrabina Podenas, markiz Montalembert i wiele innych znakomitości — a w nowszych czasach książę Brunszwiku — szukali chwały w obłokach. Aby zrównać się w chwale z takiemi znakomitościami musimy wpłynąć znacznie głębiéj w tonie błękitu. Czém bliżej nieskończoności, tém bliżéj poznania! Rzadkość powietrza nadawała zawartemu w balonie gazowi tak wielką prężystość, że obawiałem się w każdéj chwili rozsadzenia powłoki; balon wypełnił się zupełnie i przybrał kształt bardziéj kulisty; lecz towarzysz mój nie dozwalał mi kierować balonem. Postanowiłem więc pociągnąć niepostrzeżenie za sznur otwierający wentyl; zajęcie z jakiem opowiadał ułatwiało mi wykonanie zamiaru. Z przerażeniem zaczynałem odgadywać z kim mam do czynienia. To byłoby okropne! Spojrzałem na zegarek, było trzy kwadranse na piérwszą. Od cztérdziestu minut opuściliśmy Frankfurt, a od południa, pod wiatr, posuwała się ku nam gęsta, ołowiana chmura, grożąca fatalném zetknięciem z naszym kruchym statkiem. — Więc nie masz pan już najmniejszéj nadziei, aby przyprowadzić do skutku swoje zamysły? zapytałem z udaném zainteresowaniem... bardzo interesowném. — Najmniejszéj nadziei! odpowiedział ponuro nieznajomy. Zrażony odmowami, karykaturami — ach, te karykatury, te kopnięcia oslém kopytem chorego lwa, to mnie dobiło! Po wieczne czasy los to wszystkich wynalazców! Przejrzyj pan te karykatury ze wszystkich epok; moja teka ledwie je pomieścić może! Towarzysz mój przebierał z gorączkowym pośpiechem między papierami; schwyciłem za sznur od klapy, nie zwróciwszy jego uwagi — lecz lękałem się pociągnąć. Szum spowodowany wypływaniem gazu, tak podobny do szumu odległego wodospadu, zdradziłby przed nim mój zamiar. — Jakże gryzące drwiny musiał znieść abbé Miolan! mówił daléj; podczas przygotowań ogień ogarnął balon, a ciemna tłuszcza poszarpała go w kawałki. W téj chwili pociągnąłem za sznurek, barometr począł się wznosić. Czas naglił! Od południowéj strony, ponury odgłos grzmotu toczył się po niebie. — Przypatrz się pan dobrze temu rysunkowi, mówił nieznajomy nie okazując żadnego podejrzenia. Olbrzymi balon unosi okręt, twierdzę, domy, ogrody — karykaturzyści nie przeczuwali, że przyjdzie kiedyś dzień, w którym ich błazeństwa zamienią się w rzeczywistość! Okręt wyrysowany z drobiazgową dokładnością, o żadnym szczególe nie zapomnieli wydrwiwacze: na lewo ster olbrzymi z budką dla sternika, daléj salon balowy, w tyle organy olbrzymie i potworne działo, mające witać lub żegnać mieszkańców ziemi albo księżyca; tu w górze czatownia, obok balon-szalupa, w środku koszary dla wojska, daléj mieszkania oficerów i pasażerów — wzdłuż pokładu widać rodzaj bulwarów, miejsce przechadzki — żagle, maszty. Wewnątrz kawiarnie, sklepy i składy żywności. Podziwiaj pan to genialne ogłoszenie: „Ten światek, wynaleziony dla szczęścia rodzaju ludzkiego pojedzie w nieznane kraje, a z powrotem ogłosi swe podróże do północnego i południowego bieguna, oraz do najdalszych krańców Wschodu. Nie potrzebujemy się lękać niczego, wszystko przewidziano, wszystko udać się musi. Dokładną taryfę ułożono dla wszystkich miejsc na obu półkulach świata, chociaż cena pozostaje niezmienną za podróż do najdalszych jak i najbliższych miejscowości ziemi. Tysiąc luidorów od osoby za podróż w dowolnym kierunku i oddaleniu. Możemy się poszczycić bardzo umiarkowanemi cenami, gdy się uwzględni szybkość, wygodę i przyjemności, których by szanowna publiczność daremnie szukała, tam na dole; każdy znajdzie w tym balonie wszystko, cokolwiek mu wyobraźnia podsunie. Żadna to blaga ale istotna prawda! Taka prawda, że gdy jedni w tym samym czasie i na tém samém miejscu będą na balu, drudzy będą w klasztorze; jedni będą ucztować, drudzy pościć; ktokolwiek zechce rozmówić się z wielkimi umysłem ludźmi, znajdzie ich w dowolnéj wielkości ducha; każdy głupiec znajdzie sobie równego. Ogólne, niczym nie zmącone zadowolenie zapanuje w téj osadzie powietrznej!" Śmiano się niemało z tego wynalazku... Lecz gdyby tylko dnie moje nie były policzone, przekonanoby się, że te zamki powietrzne nie są marzeniem! Spadaliśmy widocznie; nie spostrzegał tego. — Oto gra balonowa, mówił daléj, rozkładając przedemną kilka rycin ze swego niewyczerpanego zbioru; w téj grze zawarta jest cała historya żeglugi powietrznéj. Służy ona do zabawy najszczytniejszym umysłom, a gra się w kostki i z warcabnicą, któréj każde pole przedstawia epizod z podróży powietrznych. — Ależ, zacząłem, pan musiałeś zgłębić zupełnie sztukę żeglugi powietrznéj? pańskie wiadomości w podziw mię wprawiają. — Tak jest panie! tak jest! Od czasu Faetona, od czasu Ikara, od czasu Architasa wszystko odszukałem, wszystko zgłębiłem, wszystkiego się dowiedziałem! Podług mego zdania żegluga powietrzna oddałaby ludzkości niezmierne usługi, przyniosłaby nieobliczone korzyści. Oh, gdyby Bóg zechciał mi życia udzielić! Lecz z tego nic nie będzie! — Dlaczego? — Gdyż mam na imię Ampedokles albo Herostrat! Tymczasem balon zniżał się szczęśliwie ku ziemi; ale w spadnięciu niebezpieczeństwo jest równie groźnem na wysokości stu stóp jak i na pięć tysięcy. — Pamiętasz pan dobrze szczegóły bitwy pod Fleurus? zaczął znowu mój towarzysz, którego twarz coraz bardziéj rozogniała się gorączką. W téj to bitwie Coutelle z rozkazu rządu uorganizował kompanią żeglarzy powietrznych. Podczas oblężenia Maubeuge nowy ten sposób obserwacyi nieprzyjaciela, tak wielkie oddał usługi jenerałowi Jourdan, że dwa razy dziennie Coutelle musiał w towarzystwie samego jenerała wznosić się w powietrze. Między aeronautą a ludźmi przytrzymującymi balon uskuteczniała się wymiana depesz za pomocą małych, białych, czerwonych i żółtych chorągiewek. Często gdy balon się wznosił strzelano do niego z broni ręcznéj i z dział, lecz zawsze szczęśliwie, bez wypadku. Gdy Jourdau postanowił otoczyć Charleroi, Coutelle udał się w pobliże tego miejsca i wzniósłszy się z doliny de Jumet wraz z jenerałem Morlot, obserwowali przez ośm godzin; co się bezwątpienia przyczyniło do naszego zwycieztwa pod Fleurus. I w saméj rzeczy, jenerał Jourdau wynosił wielce zasługi obserwacyi balonowéj. I cóż z tego? mimo oddanych usług podczas belgijskiéj kampanii, ten sam rok który widział narodziny wojennego zawodu balonów, ujrzał także i śmierć tegoż. Szkołę w Meudou, założoną przez rząd, zniósł Bonaparte za swoim powrotem z Egiptu. I czegóż chcieli od dziecka dopiéro narodzonego? mawiał Fraklin. Jeżeli dziecię nie było bez wad, czyż należało je udusić? Nieznajomy oparł czoło na dłoni i zdawał się być pogrążonym w głębokiéj zadumie; następnie nie podnosząc wcale głowy rzekł do mnie spokojnie: — Pomimo niego zakazu, otworzyłeś pan wentyl. Wypuściłem sznur z ręki. — Na szczęście, mówił, mamy jeszcze trzysta funtów balastu. — Jakie masz pan zamiary? pytałem niespokojny. — Czy pan nigdy nie przelatywałeś morza? Czułem, że blednieję. — To fatalne, dorzucił, że wiatr pcha nas ku morzu Adryatyckiemu. To dla nas strumyk tylko! Ale my pójdziemy daléj, wyżej, może tam napotkamy inne prądy? I nie zwracając na mnie najmniejszéj uwagi, wyrzucił kilka worków piasku. Potem zwracając się do mnie rzekł groźnym głosem: — Pozwoliłem panu otworzyć wentyl, gdyż przepełniony gazem balon mógł pęknąć na wysokościach ku którym zdążamy. Lecz nie myśl pan więcéj o tém! Daléj ciągnął spokojniéj: — Czy znaną jest panu podróż balonem pp. Blauchard i Jefferies ponad cieśniną kaletańską? To wspaniałe! 7 stycznia 1785 r. balon napełniony gazem niedalego Dowru na brzegu morza, wzniósł się pędzony północno-zachodnim wiatrem. Zaledwie się balon podniósł, musieli podróżnicy wyrzucić wszelki balast z łódki, gdyż wskutek mylnego obliczenia równowagi, groziło im upadniecie w morze; pozostawili tylko trzydzieści funtów piasku. Lecz nic to nie pomogło, wiatr powiewał tylko leniwie, a balon nieznacznie posuwał się ku francuzkiemu brzegowi. Przenikliwość powłoki balonu powiększała ubytek gazu i po upływie półtory godziny ujrzeli podróżnicy z przerażeniem, że balon opada. — Cóż poczniemy? rzekł Jefferies. — Przebyliśmy zaledwie trzecią część drogi, odrzekł Blanchard, a balon już znacznie się zniżył. Próbujmy iść wyżéj, może raźniejsze napotkamy prądy. — Wyrzućmy resztę piasku! Balon popłynął nieco wyżéj, lecz po krótkim czasie zaczął się zniżać znowu. W pół drogi aeronauci wyrzucili książki i sprzęty. Po upływie kwadransu zapytał Blanchard: — Cóż barometr? — Idzie w górę! jesteśmy zgubieni lecz otóż i brzegi Francyi. Nagle huk wielki dał się słyszeć. — Niezawodnie balon pękł? wyrzekł Jefferies. — Nie, wskutek utraty gazu zapadła się zewnętrzna część balonu. Lecz opadamy ciągle, jesteśmy zgubieni! na dół, cokolwiek pod ręką! — Zapasy żywności, wiosła i ster wrzucono w morze. Aeronauci już byli nie wyżéj, jak na sto metrów nad wodą. — Wznosimy się! zawołał doktór. — Nie, to chwilowy pęd po ulżeniu ciężaru balonowi. Żadnego okrętu, ani jednéj barki nie widać na widnokręgu. W morze suknie! Nieszczęśliwi rozebrali się, lecz balon nie przestał opadać. — Blanchardzie! rzekł Jefferies, ty miałeś sam odbyć tę podróż; zezwoliłeś bym ci towarzyszył, z méj winy balon przeciążony, mnie wypada się poświecić! Rzucam się w morze, a balon ulżony popłynie wyżéj. — Nie, nie, to straszne! Objętość balonu zmniejszała się coraz bardziéj, a wklęsłość jego tworzyła rodzaj spadochronu, przez co ścieśniony gaz uchodził tém szybciej. — Żegnam cię przyjacielu! zawołał doktór, niech Bóg cię strzeże! Wychylił się z łódki, lecz Blanchard go pochwycił. — Pozostaje nam jeszcze ostatni środek! rzekł. Uchwyćmy się siatki i odetnijmy łódkę, może balon się wzniesie! Dalej w górę, trzymajmy się w pogotowiu, Lecz... cóż to? barometr opada! idziemy w górę, wiatr się zrywa! jesteśmy uratowani. Calais okazało się oczom podróżników, radość ich dochodziła obłędu. W kilka minut później stanęli na ziemi w lesie Guines. Nie wątpię, kończył nieznajomy, że w podobnéj okoliczności, postąpiłbyś pan za przykładem doktora Jefferies. Gęste chmury kłębiły się tuż obok nas, balon rzucał wielki cień na te massy oblane olśuiewającém światłem, byliśmy otoczeni jakby aureolą. Grzmot huczał pod nami, błyskawice krzyżowały się dokoła. Wszystko to było przerażające. — Powracajmy! wołałem. — Powracać, kiedy słońce nas czeka tam! na dół worki! I ulżył balonowi pięćdziesiąt funtów wagi. Na trzy tysiące pięćset metrów zawiśliśmy nieruchomie. Nieznajomy mówił ustawicznie. Byłem zupełnie przygnębiony, podczas gdy on, zdawał się żyć w swoim żywiole. — Przy dobrym wichrze zajechalibyśmy daleko! wykrzyknął. W Antyllach zdarzają się prądy powietrzne, które pędzą sto mil na godzinę. Podczas koronacyi Napoleona, Garnerin puścił balon oświetlony kolorowemi lampionami. O jedenastéj godzinie z wieczora wzniósł się balon w Paryżu. Na drugi dzień mieszkańcy Rzymu witali balon pędzący po nad kopułą św. Piotra. Ale my pójdziemy daléj — pójdziemy wyżéj! Zaledwie go słyszałem, dokoła mnie rozlegał się huk gromów. W chmurach okazała się mała przerwa. — Widzisz pan to miasto, rzekł nieznajomy, to Spira. Wychyliłem się z łódki i dostrzegłem małą plamkę czarniawą; to Spira. Ren, tak széroki, wyglądał jak wstęga srebrzysta. Nad naszemi głowami sklepiło się ciemno-lazurowe niebo. Żaden ptak nie dolatywał już do tych wysokości, w tém powietrzu rozrzedzoném i skrzydło orła traci już władzę. Byliśmy sami w przestrzeni, nieznajomy i ja! — Niepotrzeba abyś pan wiedział dokąd lecimy, rzekł wówczas i kompas znikł w chmurach. Ah! jakże to wspaniałe musi być uczucie spaść z takiéj wysokości! Pan wiesz niezawodnie, że stosunkowo mało ofiar kosztowała żegluga powietrzna od czasu Pilâtre des Rosiers, aż do porucznika Gale'a, wszyscy swe nieszczęścia zawdzięczają własnéj nieostrożności. Pilâtre des Rosiers i Romain wyjechali z Bolonii 13 czerwca 1785 r. Do swego balonu napełnionego gazem przyczepił mougolfiera ogrzewanego z dołu, aby się uwolnić od wyrzucania balastu i zapewnić od utraty gazu. To znaczyło rozkładać ogień pod beczką prochu! Nieprzezorni wzbili się na cztérysta metrów wysokości i wichry zmienne schwyciły balon pędząc go na otwarte morze. Pilâtre, chcąc powrócić na ziemie próbował otworzyć wentyl, lecz sznur od klapy tak się zaplątał w siecie, że balon rozdarł się od góry do dołu i wypróżnił w oka mgnieniu. Spadł na mongolfiera, przeważył go i pociągnął za sobą nieszczęśliwych, którzy roztrzaskali się w kilka sekund. To przerażające, nie prawdaż? Mogłem wymówić tylko te słowa: — Na Boga, powracajmy! Czarne chmury, kupiące się coraz bardziéj dokoła nas, straszne gromy, których echo odbijało się w wypukłości balonu, błyskawice krzyżujące się we wszystkich kierunkach, tworzyły przerażający obraz. — Niecierpliwisz mię pan, wykrzyknął nieznajomy, odtąd nie będziesz wiedział, czy się wznosimy czy opadamy! I barometr podążył za busolą wraz z kilkoma workami piasku. Mogliśmy być na pięć tysięcy metrów wysokości. Na krawędziach łódki wisiały już sople lodu, a drobny, zaledwie widzialny śnieżék mroził mię do kości. — Nie lękaj się pan niczego, mówił nieznajomy. Tylko przez własną nieostrożność zginął Olivari, który wzleciał w papierowym balonie; jego łódka zawieszona pod naczyniem z węglami stała się pastwą płomieni; — Olivari spadł i zabił się! Mosment, który wyruszył z Lille w małym koszu, stracił równowagę w skutek gwałtownego wiatru, — Mosment spadł i zabił się! Bittorf w Mannheim ujrzał swój balon papierowy w płomieniach, — Bittorf spadł i zabił się! Harris wzniósł się w balonie wadliwéj konstrukcyi, którego za wielka klapa wentylu nie dała się zamknąć, — Harris spadł i zabił się! Sadler, który przedłużając nad miarę swą podróż, ogołocił się zupełnie z balastu, spadł na miasto Boston i roztrzaskał się o kominy, — Sadler spadł i zabił się! Coking spuszczał się z wklęsłym spadochronem, który uważał za wzór doskonałości, — Coking spadł i zabił się! A ja, ja kocham ich, kocham te ofiary własnéj nieostrożności i chcę umrzeć jak one! Więc wyżéj! ciągle wyżéj! Całe pasmo cieniów téj ponuréj nekrologii przesuwało się przed mojemi oczami. Rzadkość powietrza i promienie słoneczne wzmagały prężystość gazu — balon ciągle się wznosił. Próbowałem machinalnie otworzyć wentyl, lecz nieznajomy odciął sznur na kilka stóp nad moją głową... byłem zgubiony! — Czy widziałeś pan katastrofę pani Blanchard? rzekł do mnie. Ja ją widziałem; byłem naocznym świadkiem, tak ja! Było to w Tivoli 6 lipca 1819 r. Pani Blanchard wyruszyła w balonie małéj objętości dla zmniejszenia kosztów; wypełniła balon zupełnie, tak, że prężystość gazu podniosła klapę przy wentylu bezpieczeństwa i wzdłuż całéj drogi utworzył się szlak uchodzącego gazu. Dla wywołania efektu przyczepiła niżéj łódki rodzaj sztucznéj aureoli, którą miała zapalić, gdy zmierzch zapadnie. Nie piérwszy to raz próbowała téj sztuczki pirotechnicznéj. Tego dnia właśnie zabrała ze sobą mały spadochron, który miał unosić różnokolorowe kule pękające; do zapalenia ogni sztucznych służyła żerdka opatrzona lontem. Wyruszyła. Ponura noc zaczynała zapadać. Gdy się zupełnie ściemniło, chciała zapalić ognie, lecz przez dziwną nieostrożność przesunęła żerdkę z zapalonym lontem przez ciągnący się wzdłuż drogi balonu szlak uchodzącego gazu. Cały czas nie spuszczałem jéj z oka. Nagle niespodziany blask rozjaśnił ciemności. Sądziłem, że zręczna żeglarka przygotowała publiczności nową niespodziankę. Blask wzmagał się, znikł na chwilę i pojawił się u wierzchołka balonu w kształcie fontanny płomiennéj. Ta złowroga jasność oświeciła bulwary i całą dzielnicę Montmartre. Widziałem wyraźnie nieszczęśliwą, jak wdrapała się po sznurach, usiłując dwa razy udusić ogień wewnątrz balonu, następnie przekonawszy się o daremności swych usiłowań, usiadła w łódce i starała się kierować spuszczaniem balonu. Palenie się gazu trwało kilka minut. Balon, zmniejszając ciągle swą objętość, zniżał się bezustannie. Północnozachodni wiatr popchnął ją na Paryż. W owych czasach w okolicy domu Nr. 16 przy ulicy de Provence rozciągały się niezmierne ogrody. Aeronauta mógł się tam spuścić bezpiecznie. Lecz fatalność nieubłagana! balon i łódka upadła na dach jednego domu. Zetknięcie się było dość łagodne. „Do mnie, ratujcie!“ wołała nieszczęsna. W téj chwili wbiegłem na ulicę. Łódka sunęła się na pochyłości dachu i zaczepiła o hak wystający z belki. Nagłe wstrząśnienie wyrzuciło panią Blanchard z łódki na bruk ulicy. Pani Blanchard spadła i zabiła się! Te opowiadania ścinały mi krew w żyłach z przerażenia. Nieznajomy stał ciągle z odkrytą głową, włosami w nieładzie, błędnemi oczami. Nie mogłem się łudzić dłużéj; poznałem jasno całą okropność mego położenia; miałem przed sobą waryata! Mówiąc nieprzerwanie, wyrzucił z łódki resztę balastu, a balon popłynął do wysokości przynajmniéj dziewięciu tysięcy metrów. Krew lała mi się nosem i ustami. — Zostać męczennikiem nauki — wołał szaleniec — cóż to za wspaniała rozkosz? Potomność uwielbi ich wspomnieniem! Zacząłem tracić przytomność. Obłąkany widząc mię omdlewającego, uklęknął i wołał mi w ucho: — A Zambecarri, czy zapomniałeś pan jego katastrofę? Posłuchaj. 7 października 1804 r. niestała pogoda zdawała się przesilać. Przez dnie poprzednie burza i deszcz nie ustawały; Zambecarri nie mógł dłużéj zwlekać z zapowiedzianą podróżą. Nieprzyjaciele poczynali szydzić z jego przezorności, nazywając ją tchórzostwem. Trzeba było narazić życie, aby uchronić przed pośmiewiskiem siebie i naukę. Było to w Bolonii. Nikt nie dopomagał mu przy napełnianiu balonu. Właśnie północ wybiła, gdy wyruszył wraz z Andreolim i Grossetti’m. Balon wznosił się zwolna, gdyż nieustanny deszcz rozmiękczył powłokę i gaz uchodził. Noc była tak ciemna, że podróżnicy tylko zapomocą zabezpieczonéj od wichru latarki, mogli dojrzeć opadanie barometru. Zambecarri i Grossetti nie mieli nic w ustach od dwudziestu cztérech godzin. — Przyjaciele, rzekł Zambecarri, jestem wycieńczony, dreszcz mię przejmuje — umieram! I padł w łódce bezprzytomny. Grossetti również niebawem postradał przytomność. Sam Andreoli czuwał nad biegiem balonu. Po długich usiłowaniach udało mu się nareszcie przywrócić do życia swych towarzyszy. — Cóż się stało? Dokąd jedziemy? Zkąd wieje wiatr? Która teraz godzina? — Właśnie druga po północy. — Gdzież busola? — Stłuczona! — Boże wielki! świéca w latarce dogorywa! — Rozrzedzone powietrze nie zdoła podsycić płomienia. Księżyc jeszcze nie zeszedł, nieprzebita ciemność otaczała podróżników. — Zimno mię przejmuje! Kostnieję! Andreoli, co począć? Balon opuszczał się zwolna przez białawe tumany obłoków. — Sza! wykrzyknął Andreoli. Czy słyszycie? — Nie słyszę, odrzekł Zambecarri. — Jakiś szum niepojęty! — Mylisz się, ja nic nie słyszę. — Słuchaj, wzmaga się! Czy wyobrażasz pan sobie tych podróżników w obłokach, w śród czarnéj jak kir nocy wsłuchujących się w niezrozumiałe odgłosy dochodzące ich z ziemi. Czy grozi im roztrzaskanie o wieży? Czy runą na dachy domów? — Nie słyszysz? rzekłbym, że to szum morza! — Niemożebne! — To huk morskich bałwanów! — Niestety! — Światła! światła! Po pięciokrotnych daremnych usiłowaniach u dało się nareszcie Andreolemu zapalić latarkę. Była trzecia godzina. Szum fal stawał się coraz gwałtowniejszym. Łódka muskała już wód powierzchnię. — Jesteśmy zgubieni! Krzyknął Zambecarri i wyrzucił wielki worek balastu. — Ratunku! wołał Andreoli. Łódka zanurzyła się w wodę, a fale pokrywały nieszczęśliwych po szyję. — W morze przyrządy, suknie, pieniądze! Aeronauci wyrzucili wszystko, nawet odzienie. Ulżony balon wzleciał z straszliwą szybkością. Zambecarri i Grossetti dostali gwałtownego krwi wybuchu. Oddech stawał się coraz krótszym, nie mogli przemówić słowa. Ostre zimno dało się uczuć i w kilku chwilach byli pokryci warstwą lodu. Wschodzący księżyc wydawał się jak krew czerwonym. Po półgodzinném bujaniu w najwyższych sferach, balon upadł powtórnie w morze. Była czwarta godzina. Rozbitki trzymając się sznurów, do pół ciała zanurzeni w wodzie, przez kilka godzin byli pędzeni wiatrem na otwartém morzu. Z brzaskiem dnia ujrzeli się naprzeciw Pesaro, cztéry mile od brzegu. Już mieli wylądować, gdy zmienny wiatr pchnął ich znowu na otwarte morze. Teraz widzieli, że nie ma ratunku . Rybackie barki, przestraszone tak niezwykłym widokiem, uciekały za ich zbliżeniem się... Nareszcie, mały statek kupiecki, którego kapitan zdołał szczęśliwie oprzeć się przesądom majtków — przyjął ich na pokład i wylądował w Ferrada. — Okropna podróż, nieprawdaż? Zambecarri był to człowiek nieugięty i odważny. Zaledwie odzyskał zdrowie po ostatniej przygodzie, rozpoczął na nowo powietrzne wycieczki. Podczas jednéj podróży balon zawadził o drzewo, spirytusowa lampka rozlała się i pokryła go całego ogniem. Łódka spłonęła. Zambecarri okropnie poparzony ocalał. — Wreszcie dnia 21 września 1812 r. wyruszył po raz ostatni w Bolonii. Znowu balon rozdarł się na drzewie, znowu lampka się wylała i ogień ogarnął przyrząd. Zambecarri spadł i zabił się! — I w obec takich faktów mieliżbyśmy się wahać jeszcze? Nie! Czém wyżej się wzniesiemy, tém będzie śmierć pełniejszą chwały! To mówiąc wyrzucił nieznajomy wszystko cokolwiek było ruchomego w łódce, balon popłynął do wysokości niezmiernych. Najmniejszy szmer nie rozlegał się pod sklepieniem nieba. Glob ziemski, jedyny przedmiot uderzający oko w bezmiarze, zdawał się ginąć w oddali a nad nami gwiaździste niebo gubiło się w ciemnościach nieprzeniknionych. Widziałem postać nieznajomego podnoszącą się gwałtownie. — Nadeszła godzina! musimy umierać! wołał. Niegodni ludzie odepchnęli nas! Wzgardźmy nimi! Zdruzgoczmy ich! — Łaski! krzyknąłem. — Odcinajmy sznury! Niech tę łódkę porzuconą w przestrzeni pochwyci siła przyciągająca i wykolei z dawnych torów! Wylądujemy na słońcu! Rozpacz dodała mi sił nadludzkich. Rzuciłem się na szaleńca i rozpoczęła się straszliwa walka. Oko w oko, pierś przy piersi. Lecz po kilku chwilach zostałem powalony, waryat jedném kolanem przygniótł mię do ziemi i zaczął odcinać sznury unoszące łódkę. — Jeden! zawołał. — Wielki Boże! — Dwa!... trzy!... Nadludzkim wysiłkiem podniosłem się i zrzuciłem z siebie obłąkanego. — Cztery! Łódka runęła w przepaść. Instynktowo, bezwiednie prawie, uchwyciłem się sznurów i wdrapałem w sieć. Szaleniec znikł w przestrzeni. Balon wzniósł się do ostatnich granic atmosfery. Nagle straszny huk dał się słyszeć. Gaz przedarł powłokę! W téj chwili zamknąłem oczy... W kilka chwil późniéj odzyskałem przytomność pod wpływem wilgotnego ciepła, które nowe życie wlewało w skostniałe członki. Ze wszech stron byłem otoczony chmurami w których błyskawice krzyżowały się we wszystkich kierunkach. Balon porwany burzą wirował z szaloną szybkością. Porwany wichrem pędził sto mil na godzinę. Moje spadanie jednak nie było zbyt gwałtowne. Gdy odzyskałem przytomność, ujrzałem wiejski krajobraz. Byłem dwie mile od brzegów, a huragan pędził mię gwałtownie ku morzu. Nagle silne wstrząśnienie zmusiło mię wypuścić z rąk sznury, których się trzymałem. Dłonie rozwarły się bezwładnie, czułem, że sunę się wzdłuż liny coraz szybciéj — i padłem na ziemię. Był to sznur kotwicy, która utkwiwszy w ziemi spowodowała wstrząśnienie i mój zbawienny upadek. Balon ulżony po raz ostatni, popłynął w górę i znikł w oddali pędząc na pełne morze. Straciłem zmysły. Gdy się ocknąłem, leżałem u wieśniaka na miękkiém posłaniu. Byłem w Harderwick nad brzegami jeziora Zuider. Cudem tylko ocalałem, lecz podróż moja była nieprzerwanym szeregiem szaleństw, popełnionych przez waryata, nad którym nie zdołałem zapanować. Oby ta opowieść, nie odstraszyła śmiałych żeglarzy po powietrznych szlakach, od dalszych podróży. ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *A Drama in the Air (w języku angielskim) * Kategoria:Przekłady anonimowe Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku francuskim